Un paladar distinguido
by Carmele
Summary: Draco tiene un paladar muy delicado y debate todo lo que entra en su boca ¿Que pasa cuando una cierta pelirroja se mete en la conversacion y dice que ella sabe a fresas? Esto va de sabores. DG..RR
1. Default Chapter

HOLA! Bueno, antes que nada, esta no es mi historia, es una historia que lei en ingles, y el primer capitulo y los demas me encantaron por lo que le pedi permiso a la autora para ver si me podia dejar traducirla y auqi esta! En serio quería que todos los que no supieran ingles leyeran esta historia, es divertida, tiene carisma y muy graciosa...Asi que...Aqui os la dejo, los creditos son para **SlytherinsWench,** una estupenda autora...asi que yo me voy y que disfruteis! SI os gusta, no dudeis en dejarme reviews para seguir traduciendo! MUCHOS BESOS!

**1.-Ostras**

¿Ostras?

No por las barbas grises de Merlin esa confeccion babosa pasaria los labios de Draco Malfoy.

Nunca.

"Es un sabor adquirido" su madre le habia dicho muchos años atras cuando el apretó sus rasgos aristocraticos en una expresion de asco ante la asquerosa delicia.

¡Un sabor adquirido, desde luego!

Aun estaba observando su plato con contenido asco cuando Blaise Zabini le susurro aunque bastante alto entre el espacio que los separaba.

"Se supone que son un afrodisiaco, sabes? Un sabor adquirido" dijo bastante fuerte, captando la atencion de una rubia voluptuosa que se sentaba al final de la mesa. Le guíño y ella se puso roja, mirando a otro lado.

Draco se rió "Esa tampoco deberia de estar en el menu. Buen polvo, pero solo porque mi polla no tiene lengua"

"¿Te tirastes a esa?" Blaise estaba incredulo, aunque lo deberia de haber sabido.

"Pues claro" Draco miró a Blaise como si hubiera dicho la cosa mas extrañamente concevible de su vida "Y después de todo lo que le hice, yo no me la comeria, a no ser que quieras mis restos"

"Hay alguna mujer que gratificarias con tus habilidades linguisticas?" Blaise hizo una pausa para causar efecto "Aparte de tu madre, quiero decir"

Draco cogio el barco por la popa "No, creo que fue tu madre. Fue una fiesta genioal... esa que se hizo en la nueva casa de playa..." dijo.

"He escuchado que es un buen plato. Al menos hay una mujer en laque he estado entre sus piernas antes que tu" se rio sonoramente.

"Joder, eso es agudo pero verdad"

"Eso aun no contesta mi pregunta, tio" Blaise insistió.

"Que¿necesitas una lista?"

"Apuesto a que no has probado Ginny Weasley"

"La Weaselette? Joder! Claro que no"

"Has mirado a la chica?"

"¿Debo hacerlo?"

"Bueno, aqui viene, mirala"

* * *

Ginny andó a proposito a la mesa de los Slytherin porque había escuchado a Malfoy decir su nombre. Bueno, mejor dicho, su mote. 

El principe de Slytherin la ojeo a medida que se acercaba a la mesa. Cuando Ginny llegó a la mesa, se sentía positivamente desnuda.

"¿QUe?" demandó, arqueando una ceja y plantando su mano en una de sus caderas. "Me niego a dejar que me volvais loca este año"

Ginny miró a cada uno de ellos con furia controlada, sus ojos flasheando y su pelo tras ella como un ejercito de guerra. "Bien, decidlo ya. He escuchado mi nombre. Quiero saber que estais planeando, pequeños bastardos"

Blaise abrio la boca para responder, pero Draco le paró con el casual movimiento de su mano.

"Si vas a insultarme, por favor hazme la cortesia de saber de lo que hablas antes de que abras tu pequeña y rosada boca" arrastró. "No soy y no puedo ser un bastardo. Te voy a informar de que mis padres, estaban en realidad, casados cuando nací. COmo los de Blaise" Apretó sus labios como si estuviera indignado.

"Me importa una mierda" El famoso temperamente Weasley estaba saliendo de nuevo.

"Oh por Dios, no mojes todas tus braguitas pequeña Weasley"

La mano de Ginny le picaba con ganas de conectar con la pretensiosa cara del rubio. No podía creer que le estaba hablando de esta manera, quien se creia que era?

Braguitas?

¿Que pensaba en sus braguitas? Mojadas pequeña...Por el infierno de Lucifer! Ginny se sonrojó. Abrio la boca pero no le salio nada.

Draco doblo su cabeza a un lado, y habló. Pero las palabras que dijo eran desconocidas para Ginny y por alguna razón no las comprendio.

"Estabamos discutiendo sobre ostras" Draco miró a Blaise y Blaise parecía estar ahogandose y moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa a que Draco continuara. "Blaise piensa que las ostras saben a pescado, yo por una vez, no estoy de acuerdo. Estaba pensando como saben las tuyas. Y ya que estas intentando formar parte de la discusion, quizas te gustaria ayudarnos, o quizas, podias darle una muestra a Blaise" terminó.

EL clamor del almuerzo del GRan Comedor se fue callando poco a poco, hasta que ya no se escucho nada.

Blaise pudo controlar su risa y tuvo la fuerza testicular de mirar a Ginevra a los ojos cuando ella dirigió su atencion a el.

"Es un cumplido, en verdad" interjetó Blaise.

"Estoy segura de lo que es" dijo Ginny, mientras abria mucho sus ojos y se tragaba su indignacion.

EL primer instinto de Ginny fue el de volar al otro lado de la mesa y estrangular a Draco Malfoy hasta que no pudiera mas o hasta que muriera, pero eso no la llevaria a ningun sitio. Bueno, alomejor se sentiria mejor. Pero pensó en otras causas. Una que le metiera por ese apestoso culo...

"Bueno, una lengua de Slytherin es tan buena como otras en la oscuridad, Malfoy. AUnque parece ser que hay algunas mejores que otras, o eso es lo que se escucha" Miro a Draco a proposito, como para indicar que el era uno de los otros.

A su comentario, el Gran Comedor quedó en silencio absoluto. Era desafiante.

"Que sabrias tu, Gryffindor?" Era mas una afirmacion que una acusacion.

"Apuesto a que te gustaria saberlo, no?" Ginny no podía creer que acababa de decir eso, pero estaba interpretando un papel, y ya no habia nadie que la parara. "Despues de tirarte a esa guarra de Parkinson, supongo que te gustaria sentir a una chica buena agarrandote fuerte, caliente solo para ti..."

Definitivamente demasiadas novelas de romance muggle!

"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo" dijo Draco mientras agachaba su cabeza de forma burlona.

Blaise no podria resistir la tension entre ellos. Finalmente, una mujer que Draco no podría tener.

"Entonces, señorita Weasley, contestaras a mi pregunta o me dejaras encontrarla por mi mismo?"

Ginny pensó que iba a morir alli mismo. Cuando llegaba a la hora de hablar de sexo, ella no sabia nada. Pero no habia ninguna manera de dejar que estos dos lo descubrieran o de venirse abajo.

"Fresas, querido. Sabe a fresas" Su sonrisa impertinente, Ginny se dio la vuelta para irse pero se pauso. Sabia que podía ruinar su salida, pero tuvo que añadir "Otra cosa, si supiera a alguna clase de marisco, o pescado, o lo que fuera, no me lo comeria. Quiero decir, uhh...que asco, no?" dijo mientras levantaba su nariz en disgusto, mientras se alejaba de la mesa y Hermione, Ron y Harry entraban al Gran Comedor.


	2. Fresas

Hola. Antes que nada quería decir una cosa. He recibido un review que decía que no traducia las cosas tal y como esta en ingles, pero la verdad esque hay algunas palabras, exzpresiones, y demás, que al traducirlas al español, no tendrian sentido por lo que intento sustituirlas por otras expresiones que aqui signifiquen lo mismo, ya que una traduccion no tiene porque ser buena si todas las palabras estan traducidas exactamente sino que es buena porque al final se saque la misma conclusion del texto aunque no hayan las mismas palabras. De todas maneras, intento trsaducir lo mas parecxido posible y no saltarme nada, asi que...:D sorry si veis algo diferente...Bueno, aqui teneis el 2º cap, espero que un poco menos lioso que el anterior...A LEER! y A R/R:P besitosss

**2. Fresas**

Draco observó el sensual balanceo de las caderas de la Weasley mientras andaba a un territorio mas seguro. Habia una curva mujeriega, que suplicaba que un hombre pasara la mano. Sus ojos siguieron la curva hasta llegar a las bien definidas piernas, conjurando todo tipo de imagenes de suaves y cremosos muslos alrededor de su cintura. Pero era muy delicada en su belleza, con los huesos finos y marcados y los rasgos de sangre limpia. La elegancia de sus brazos, la innata gracia de sus movimientos, la apariencia de fragilidad llamaba a las partes mas oscuras de el, lo tentaba para romperla. Pero ahi estaba el fuego en sus ojos, que era su fuerza, no, ella no se podia romper

¿Como no la había visto antes?

Sería la distraccion perfecta hasta la graduacion.

El objeto de sus pensamiento volteó, sintiendo sobre ella su mirada. Le miró a los ojos, no dejando que la intimidara.

Despues hizo algo que la asustó. Como le pasaría a cualquier chica con un poco de sentido común. El sonrió.

Era el tipo de expresion que hacía que las chicas se derritieran en una mezcla pegajosa y sin cerebro.

Desde el punto de vista de Draco, estaba funcionando. Se sonrojó y se dio lavuelta.

Y eso mismo era un resultado interesante. La tia podía aguantar cualquier abuso verbal hacia ella, pero una simple sonrisa la desarmaria.

"Esta buena eh?" Blaise interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"Siempre me han gustado las fresas" Draco dijo, su familiar sonrisa de nuevo en su sitio.

"Y a mi también. Quiero algunas. Buscadmelas anda" una voz femenina interrumpió la conversación.

"Pansy cariño, no creo que te gustaran ESTAS fresas. Quizas un poco fuera de temporada" Blaise dijo rapidamente.

"Oh no, estan definitivamente en temporada" contestó Draco.

Pansy movio su estilosa y peinada cabeza. "¿Donde las encontrasteis? Yo no las veo. Solo veo ostras" dijo Pansy mientras cogia una del plato de Draco y se la metia en la boca.

Parecía que estaba en la gloria. Su lengua se desplazaba por el exterior de sus carnosos labios y se le escapó un pequeño gemido por la excelencia culinaria del chef "El lustre de esta era simplemente divino"

Otro sonido se le escapó a Pansy cuando le quitó otra a Draco "Oh Merlin"

Draco la miraba con contenida curiosidad. Pero Blaise, cogio, y empujó el plato de Draco hacia Pansy.

"Comete las que quedan" el timbre de la voz de Blaise estaba lleno con una intensidad repentina. Observó como Pansy seguía consumiendo el resto de las delicias, obviamente disfrutando la comida.

"Dios tío, mira como se ha comido eso. Seguro que le gustan esas fresas después de todo"

"Puede ser"

"Os dije que me gustaban las fresas" dijo Pansy mientras se chupaba el lustre de una ostra de su dedo indice.

"Pansy cariño, pienso que debería de buscarte una plantacion de fresas. Que tal si vamos ahora?"

"¿Ahora?"

"Ahora" Blaise se ajustó la ropa debajo de su túnica mientras se levantaba y le tendá el brazo a Pansy.

La rubia lo cogió, sin saber las intenciones de Blaise, aunque no le importaría. Tenía una necesidad muy grande.

* * *

Las clases pasaron muy lentamente para Ginny. En realidad, pensaba que se consumiria y se moriria antes de que el día acabase. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Para pensar en Draco Malfoy. Y esa sonrisa, esa devastante belleza. Debería de ser ilegal para un brujo tener esa belleza. 

Los hombres no poseían belleza. O al menos, se supone que no deberían. Pero Draco Malfoy la tenía. Era todo angulos fuertes y contradicciones, pero tenía la cara de un angel cuando sonreía.

Un angel?

Que cantidad de mierda. Y se lo estaba tragando ella misma. Mejor como un angel caido. Ginny movió la cabeza, como si la accion la librara de esos traidores pensamientos que relampageaban en su cabeza. Aun estaba moviendo la cabeza cuando Hermione la encontró en la sala común.

"Ok. Que coño ha pasado esta mañana?"

"El que?" soltó Ginny.

"Sabes muy bien el que. Da gracias a Merlin que Ron no se ha enterado, aunque no estoy muy segura decomo ha pasado. Algunas veces puede ser tan tonto" Hermione dijo moviendo su cabeza negativamente.

"Estaban hablando de mi...asi que..."

"Ahora todos hablan de ti. Sobre ti y Malfoy. En la misma frase. Hay rumores de Slytherin que piensa tenerte antes de la graduacion"

"TENERME?" dijo con un gritito agudo. "Como una novela-romance-tenerme?"

"¿Que otra manera hay?" dijo la otra chica exasperadamente"Preferirias decirlo de la manera que el lo diria? Que va a follar..."

"¿Que?" los ojos de Harry se pusieron redondeados mientras pasaba por la puerta y escuchaba la palabra bruta salir de la boca de Hermione. "No sabia que sabías esa palabra" rió.

Ginny sintió escalofríos en su espalda. Si , esa palabra era mejor, Draco, con ese cuerpo de Quidditch, no tendría, el follaria. Quizás la llevaría como en su escoba, sus manos y caderas guiandola...

Sintió una fuere punzaba entre sus muslos y cruzó las piernas.

Ginny se pusó colorada, casi asustada de que sus amigos pudieran leer sus pensamientos.

"Estas bien Gin?" preguntó Harry, dandose cuenta de que estaba colorada. Dejó sus libros en una mesa y se sentó al lado de ella, mientras la abrazaba. Harry apoyó su frente contra la de ella mirando si tenía fiebre. "Parece que tienes fiebre"

"De verdad?" murmuró.

Ahi estaba, en los brazos del chico-que-vivió, y en lo único que podía pensar era en la mirada punzante de Draco.

Todo el verano había soñado con una confesión, en la que el mago de sus sueños (Harry) se diera cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella, etc, etc...Y ahora ahi estaba, y lo unico que queria hacer era estar sola.

Hermione le dio un codazo en el lado para captar su atencion mientras se levantaba. "Me voy ya. Harry. Puede. Cuidar. De. Ti" dijo puntualmente mientras movía a Harry para colocarlo en una posicion comprometida.

"No, estoy bien" dijo mientras se levantaba pero Hermione la empujo de nuevo hacia abajo con una sorprendente fuerza.

"No. Estas mareada. Ves, te caiste. Harry te llevara a tu cuarto. Verdad que si, Harry?"

"Claro que si" Harry la cogio en brazos y la llevo a su cuarto sin esfuerzo.

Y Ginny no pudo aguantar pensar en como sería estar rodeada por los brazos de Draco, apretada contra su musculoso pecho, su respiración en su garganta.

"De verdad parece que estas mal. Me quedare contigo"

"No! En serio, estoy bien. Solo cansada..."

"Ginny no soy tan tonto. Algo te pasa, algo muy malo para hacer que Hermione diga "follar". Asi que no intentes eso conmigo. Si no quieres decirlo, esta bien, pero si se pone muy crudo, cuentamelo. OK?"

Ginny suspiró. "Ok"

Cuando la depositó en la cama, se quedó callado un largo momento como si quisiera decir algo. La miró a los ojos, buscando algo, pero aparentemente no lo encontró. Harry le echó una última mirada antes de dejarla sola para que hiciera lo que tenia que hacer.

Que consistia principalmente en pensar en el 'Dios del sexo de Slytherin' y el angustioso plan que se estaba preparando.

Le habrían dado ese nombre por alguna razon, verdad?

Su mente rebelde no podía hacer otra cosa que imaginar, en contra de su consciencia, si le gustaban las fresas.


	3. Manzanas

Era finalmente, gloriosamente, sábado.

Draco Malfoy, estaba sentado, sin compañia por una vez, bajo una gran haya. Su espalda contra el tronco, su mirada fija en el lago. COn todo, presentaba una imagen muy contemplativa.

Una que Ginevra no podía hacer otra cosa que contemplar. Aunque hubiera pensado que este día habría pasado sin incidentes. Aun podría ser. Podría dar la vuelta y andar de nuevo hacia el castillo...

"Estas fuera de tu territorio de nuevo" Draco advirtió suavemente.

Ginny gruño de una forma no muy femenina. Iba a dar la vuelta y andar hacia el castillo pero Draco la retó. Asi que, en contra de su buen juicio se sentó al lado suya.

"¿Quien esta fuera de su territorio ahora?"

Draco se dió la vuelta para mirarla. "No hay nadie aqui para salvarte, Pequeña Pelirroja. Y las historias son verdad. Soy el Lobo Grande y Malo" su voz se iba haciendo mas floja a medida que cerraba la distancia entre ellos.

"No tengo miedo de ti" Se quedó en su sitio y negó apoyarse en el, apoyarse en la fuerte base de su boca, los placeres prometidos por el calor radiante de el, forzandola a notar sus caricias, a quererlo antes de que su piel tocara la de ella.

El encanto se rompió cuando Blaise se sentó al lado de Ginny. "No es esto interesante?"

"NO mucho" contestó ella.

"Podría serlo"

"No creía que vosotros fuerais el tipo de hombres que compartiriais. Espera" Ginny pretendió pensar muy a fondo "Los dos os tirais a Pansy por lo que creo que estaba confundida. Lo haceis al mismo tiempo?" Era mala.

"Hablando del diablo..." Blaise hizo un movimiento con la cabeza hacia el monte y vieron a Pansy bajando por el.

Y si la otra chica le pareció algo raro que la hermana de los Weasley estuviera sentado entre ellos no dijo nada.

"Gracias a Merlin que es sábado" Pansy supiró delicadamente y se dejó caer en frente de ellos, su espalda hacia el lago.

"Dios Pansy. No es que estes muy agobiada por las clases o algo. NI ayer fuistes al resto de las clases"

"¿Y de quien es la culpa?" Pansy lo observó sabiamente.

Blaise tuvó la gracia de ponerse un poco rojo.

"Y al final no comimos fresas!" dijo Pansy haciendo un pequeño puchero.

"¿Fresas?" ahora era el turno de Ginny de sonrojarse al recordar la conversación del día anterior.

"Eso es de todo lo que podían hablar"

"Era Ginny. Ella tenía las fresas. Verdad chica?" Blaise la insistió.

"Las tenía. Pero eras tu el que hablaba de comerselas" respondió con una voz cantarina.

"Lo se, pero comí manzanas en vez de fresas" Blaise miró a Pansy puntualmente.

La boca de Pansy se abrió, pero la cerró corriendo al entender el significado de fresas.

Draco estaba sospechosamente callado.

"Me voy a ir" Ginny se levantó, pero sorprendentemente, Pansy se levantó con ella.

"Esperame, Gryff" La chica de Slytherin se sacudió la túnica y comenzó a subir por el monte.

Andaron el silencio casi hasta llegar al castillo.

"Manzanas, eh?" Ginny fue la primera en romper el silencio.

"Si. Es un hechizo anticonceptivo con sabor. Fresas?"

Ginny rió pero paró rapidamente. "¿Porque me estas hablando¿Acaso se va a convertir en una conversación del tipo alejate-de-mi-hombre?"

Pansy medio sonrió. "No. Ninguno de los dos son material para casarme. Los dos son tontos y no me mimarian como me lo merezco. Buen polvo, de todas maneras"

"¿Cual de los dos?"

"Ambos" Pansy ofreció.

Ginny rió.

"Mira, todas las chicas de Slytherin son pequeñas putillas que me clavarian el puñal cuando tuvieran la oportunidad. Todo por la oportunidad de competir por Blaise y Draco"

"Como sabes que yo no lo haría? Solo porque sea Gryffindor no quiere decir que sea una buena persona..."

"Pero lo eres. Le importas a Harry"

"JODER! Estas enamorada de Harry?"

Pansy miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie. "No,claro que no. Bueno, quizas. Si. No. Mierda!"

Ginny decidió que alomejor Parkinson no era tan mala como pensaba. Viendo su vulnerabilidad, la hacía mas real, mas humana. Y Ginny trató de recordar la última vez que Pansy se había portado mal con ella. Por lo menos desde su tercer año...

"Siento que te llamara guarra"

"Siento haberte llamado Weasel. Pero dibujo la linea aqui. Esto es a lo más blando que llegaras. Me gusta mantener mi caparazón de caramelo duro"

"Creo que podía utilizar tu ayuda. Manzanas, fresas, y que no"

* * *

"Eso no puede ser bueno" Blaise comentó a medida que las dos chicas se alejaban. 

"Hubiera podido serlo hasta que me interrumpistes" Draco contestó.

"Oh-ho, esta el Gran y Malo Lobo cabreado? Escuché eso, tío. Que cantidad de mierda, pero estuvo bien" Blaise se burló.

"Ella se lo estaba tragando bien"

"Si, bueno, vas a tener que trabajar un poco mas duro ahora. Pansy es libre con sus hechizos, pero solo porque quiere, y ahora parece que esta en el lado de Ginny"

"Eso lo hara mas interesante. Sabes que odio estar aburrido" Draco contestó suavemente, pero sus pensamientos estaban en Ginny.

Había estado tan cerca, solo unos centimetros antes de saborear su boca, antes de notar su suavidad femenina aplastada contra el,. Por supuesto que no se la habría tirado en cualquier lado como una tia normal, era de sangre limpia, después de todo.

La seduciría. La retaría a preocuparse. Antes o después lo haría, como todas lo hacen, intentando cambiarle, reformar el chico malo, salvarlo de el mismo. De iluminar su oscuridad, o alguna chorrada de esas. Y todo lo que tenía que hacer era dejar que pensara que podía hacerlo. Después, la utilizaria, disfrutaría de ella, hasta que se cansara de ella, y siguiera el camno de el resto de sus conquistas.


End file.
